And the Promise Problems
by TwistMyHeart
Summary: Max and Johnny make a promise that they both have to keep good on.
1. And the Duds

*Hola! It's Rocket4eva here to introduce my newest fanfiction based off the two lovers Max and Johnny (or as max calls it the: i don't know what we are.)So the story is pretty much set a little in the future, when Max and Johnny are sleeping together. I'm not really a big advocate for CarolineXMax it's cool if you are but i'm 150% Johnny and Max! So, tell me what you think by reviewing and if i have any errors please let me know in a review! Thanks(Sorry it's so short!)*

Johnny's quick rap on the door broke Max's trance. She snapped her head up from the pregnancy test and sighed.

"Well what is it?" Johnny asked, impatient ever since Max bought the tests at the dollar store. "I think the goddamn thing is a dud or something." Max shouted through the door.

Max was sitting in the bathroom holding one of the many positive plastic tests that sat around her. "Max you've been in there for like an hour; they can't all be broken!" Johnny pushed.

"We promised each other!" He reminded her. It had been three weeks since they made the promise they both thought would never affect them. The promise was simple, due to the fact they both came from split homes; if Max ever got pregnant Johnny would stay around and help raise the kid.

"Can I please come in?" Johnny asked. Max swung her body forward and turned the small lock on the handle of the door, then leaned back up against the tub. Johnny entered, his plaid boxers at Max's eye level; he sunk down next to her picking up one of the tests with the tips of his fingers held them like they were old jewels that would turn into dust with a slip of his fingers.

"Wow, eight out of eight" he said scanning the array of tests that surrounded both of them. "Not bad." He joked turning the edges of his lips down and leaning against Max.

"Sorry to disappoint you but this isn't the lottery." Max said tossing the test in her hand into the trash. "Maybe it is, we'll just have to wait and see." Johnny said putting his arm around her.

"And what about when the blonde finds out? The kid will just be another mouth to feed. Not even including Chestnut." Max stated, "Why did your little chestnuts have to go and make this mess?" Max asked shoving up against her soon to be baby daddy.


	2. And the IMs

*Hey readers it's Rocket4eva! So happy i made another chapter! So a little clarification (i feel) is needed. So first pretend that Johnny never had the black British girl as a girlfriend; that's the main point! Then this takes place a little farther in the future when they're dating each other. Also i have no previous knowledge of Johnny's parents because that hasn't been talked about on the show yet (when i wrote this it was still season 1) So i made up this idea that his parents are split up and his mother is rich. (that doesn't matter right now, maybe for future reference or something but not now.) Please Review! I beg of you! Tell me what you want to see! Suggestions, i always take them! And if i have any errors please let me know in a review! Thanks!*

Max paused, then rushed to the sink; throwing her head over it, and throwing up violently.

"Max what happened?" Caroline asked rushing in after, holding her hair back for her. Max finished, and leaned up against the kitchen counter. "I don't know." Max said looking down at her feet. "Max?" Caroline asked "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Caroline pressed reading Max's unsure face.

Max turned away from her and began to head towards the bathroom to brush her teeth before Johnny came over. "Max tell me what's wrong!" Caroline urged she was now sure Max had a secret. "You need to tell me!" Caroline said; but Max continued to ignore her and reached for her tooth brush.

"Was it something you ate?" Caroline guessed. Max stopped then shook her head, still facing away. She then turned to face the blonde. "You want to know?" Max asked; hesitantly Caroline nodded. "Go look on my face book IMs to Johnny, I forgot to log out." Max nodded towards the living room and turned back around to brush her teeth.

Caroline went out into the living room and opened the laptop. The page was already on the last IMs Max sent to her lover. Caroline scanned then paused and carefully read the last few messages.

_Johnny 'Jpeg': hey babe how u doin?_

_Max 'Attack' Black: Fine u? I'm puking every six seconds but fine…_

_Johnny 'Jpeg': Sorry baby gurl trust me wasn't my inention._

_Johnny 'Jpeg': *intention_

_Max 'Attack' Black: I know, but what r we gonna do about the price of a baby? I don't have money and ur parents hate u! _

_Johnny 'Jpeg': Idk babe but we'll figure somethin out… gtg artist duty calls._

_Max 'Attack' Black: Bye c u 2nite. ;) if u get me…_

"Max…" Caroline whispered. "Yeah go ahead lay it on me, you don't even have to use protection it's too late." Max teased as she went back to making her cupcakes. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" Caroline asked. "I found out two days ago, cut me some slack!" Max half shouted.

Just then a sudden knock on the door ended the small quarrel. "That's Johnny." Max announced making her way to the door. Once Max opened the door her lips where seized by Johnny's. "Wow I'm really glad that you answered the door; and not the blonde." He said as soon as he broke off from Max. Max just smiled and had no good comeback.

"Hey Caroline" Johnny said entering the apartment. Caroline didn't smile she simply sat back on the couch and watched the couple. "What's her problem?" He asked "She just read our IMs from earlier." Max said taking the six pack of beers from Johnny's hand. "Not so fast gold digger." Johnny said reclaiming the beers. "You know better" Johnny said in a baby voice. "No I don't! You think my mom stopped drinking when she was with me?"

"That answers some questions." Caroline teased; smirking at Max.


	3. And the Trance

*Rocket4eva here! So glad you guys are still reading this! :) Tell me what you think! AND ALWAYS REVIEW!*

"Get off!" Max giggled squirming under Johnny's huge arms. "C'mon babe have a little fun!" Johnny whispered in her ear.

"I can't my stomach will get in the way smart ass!" Max argued, she stopped moving immediately. Johnny's lips were locked with hers.

She hadn't slept with her lover for almost two months, due to working weird hours and stomach pains. Max hated being pregnant, she felt like everyone was being nice to her just cause she was going to pop a kid out.

Max only ever permitted Johnny to be a gentleman to her. Seeing how she was going to have to go through hours of labor to give him a child he didn't expect, he can hold a door for her.

Johnny moved his hand down to Max's ass his hand slowly creeping inside of her underwear. Max anxiously giggled like a little girl, "oh good you like it." Johnny teased reclosing his lips on Max's.

Max moved her hands under Johnny's shirt; she stripped it off of him at once. He on the other hand wanted something a little slower.

Max seemed to be in a trance though. She fluidly pressed her lips against Johnny's their tongues were intertwined, they were intertwined. Max felt like she was on ecstasy as Johnny touched her. She felt as though she was glowing, this was a new experience.

Suddenly like an alarm clock shattering the perfect dream, Max felt a flood of liquids run down her pants. "Stop!" She shouted shoving Johnny off of her. Max gripped her stomach, "What's wrong?" Johnny panicked, sitting up next to her, supporting her. Max felt a pulse flow through her back, tingling with pain.

"Get me to the hospital." Max whispered looking to Johnny, with fearful eyes.


	4. And the Bomb

*Remember I'm writing this as though Johnny never had a girlfriend and Chestnut was never adopted. I do skip around in my stories, so if you were wondering about my last chapter; Max went to the hospital and had the baby. It's a Max minion, she's a sweet yet feisty little girl with brown hair and milky brown eyes (just imagine Max as a baby.) They named her Charlotte but insist on calling her Charlie. She's around 2 weeks of age in this chapter.*

Max swayed back and forth, her hand patting rhythmically against her newborn's back. The young girl squirmed slightly against Max's chest. "Is she still up?" Johnny asked in a hushed tone, as he trotted into the room from the bathroom.

"Ya but she's almost asleep." Max whispered, "Where's Caroline?" Max asked, still quiet; Johnny shrugged and moved into the kitchen, his hand brushed against Max's ass as he walked by. Max finally felt Charlie go limp and her breathing began to steady, she was asleep.

Max placed Charlie in her crib which sat against the opposite wall of where the yard is. Max set off to find Caroline, which wasn't a big effort seeing how with a glance out the window she saw the blonde, petting Chestnut.

"Hey Barbie" Max said stepping out into the yard. But the normal happy Caroline seemed to have been replaced. Caroline's face was blank and her eyes were planted to the ground as she faced the horse petting down his face.

"Blondie what's got you down?" Max asked sitting in one of the chairs that sat in the yard constantly. "Nothing I just feel a little out of place here, especially with the baby." Caroline explained turning around to face Max.

"No way you're cool, besides if Johnny or I suddenly die Charlie gets to be raised by someone she actually knows, best orphan story ever!" Max played as she tried to lighten the mood.

Caroline took a seat in the chair next to Max. "I feel like I want to meet someone..." Caroline began; "Whoa! No! You can't change the subject like that! I'm talking to a blonde, not Speedy Gonzales; slow down and ease me in before you go dropping your 'I want my own family life' bomb on me!" Max burst out, killing the conversation before it had really begun.

"I wasn't!" Caroline shot back "God you've been a mother for two weeks and you've already snapped!" "My mother snapped within four weeks of being pregnant with me." Max joked, she was never really serious with Caroline and she knew Caroline was never really serious with her. Caroline and Max both sighed, "Hey I have a child up for sale if you want one" Max kidded.

"Ok but I'll need a full time bitch nanny, you game?"

"Hell yeah, but first I need to find someone to take of this stupid horse I stole."

"Chestnut's not stupid!"

"I was talking about the blonde bimbo in front of me! I need to get her broke so someone can ride her ass! And get her out of my yard!"

*Ok so it's not how I wanted to end this chapter but it'll do plus it's late and I'm tired PLEASE REVIEW*


End file.
